He Willl Never Be A Hero
by mahnlong
Summary: Harker North was found lying in the snow half dead in Canada and taken to a place called camp half blood. After he told his story everyone told him he would never be a hero , but Harker has never been known for following directions, can he prove them wrong can he save them when the time is right. (first fanfic Don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

Franks POV

I flew to camp half blood as quickly as I could the boy didn't have much longer. I had taken the scenic route flying over Canada on my way to Camp Half Blood. I was flying over Toronto when I saw him lying half dead in the snow surrounded by footprints that where much to large to be human. Obviously I picked him up, he was clearly a Half Blood. I had smelt it while in my animal forms I could do stuff like that I could even tell when a half blood was using a phone, but I could also smell when a half blood was almost dead and I could tell that if I didn't help him this kid wouldn't have much time left.

I was careful as I neared Camp Half Blood, I was going to enter in my dragon form and the last time I did it all the campers freaked out and tried to shoot me out of the air so this time I neared with more caution as I had a passenger with me. I started to descend out of the sky and right before I landed I transformed back into human form the Boy already in my arms and yelled "This boy is dying he needs help!" almost instantly I was surrounded by campers they asked me a lot of questions most of which I couldn't answer. "You better go tell Hazel you're here." said a little girl "That would be great, would you take me to where she is?" I asked the girl only nodded and led me to the big house.

When we got there I saw five people I hadn't seen together in a long while. They saw me as I walked up but they didn't act surprized or anything, we had been through so much together we all knew we could handle ourselves. "Hey what took you so long?" Percy asked "Found a half blood half dead in the snow around Toronto, I don't know how long he'll last." Just after I finished one of the Apollo campers ran up to us and said "The boy woke up," I was shocked "already?" I asked shocked, a surprized look was on my face. "Yes, he hasn't spoken much but he told us his name was Harker I just thought you'd like to know." And with that I got up next thing I knew I was a Cheetah and I was running to the Sick Tent.


	2. not dead

Chapter 2

Harker's POV

I woke to find myself in a strange room full of strange people "He's awake" a boy yelled soon I was surrounded by a mob of strange people. I got asked a lot of questions and sadly the only one I could answer was "what is your name" where of coarse I answered "Harker North" after I told them that the person who woke me up told this one boy to go and get some guy named Frank. Then they asked me more questions but my ADHD would not have it I got up and walked straight out.

Once outside I started thinking about the monster, I hadn't gotten a good look at it but it was huge and had one eye smack in the middle of his head. I ran away from him obviously but that's all I could remember, this didn't bother me much though. I don't think I wanted to know what happened. I wanted some time alone to think about what was going on, I saw a huge wood and without thinking I walked right in.

The Ground had very little snow, which was weird considering it was winter and I was in Canada. I walked for another 2 minutes before a giant deer, I recognized as a pronghorn stood right in front of me. But then it wasn't there anymore, in its place stood a guy maybe 3 years older than me, he was big, he looked Asian like me but I could tell he wasn't born there, over his shoulder there was a bow and quiver he looked like he could hurt me I stood still he started to talk "Take a seat" I sat down "My name is Frank, I'm 16 I found you half dead In the snow and flew you here to camp half blood" I didn't know exactly what to say so my built in defense mechanism activated "Hi my name is Harker North I'm 13 and from Canada, I enjoy not getting shot with arrows and would like to know what the heck is going on" he sat there silent for a moment then said "Welcome to camp half blood in new york, you are the son of a Greek god and if you stay here with us you will probably survive" there was not a hint of sarcasm in his voice now he looked at me like he expected me to ask a lot of questions.

Actually I didn't care, I was an orphan and if I was the son of a Greek god that meant I might actually have a parent, so I decided I would mess with him I asked him a question that Americans always hate "Cool, did you know Canada won the war of 1812." He only smiled "I know right everyone I tell is like, you're wrong there is no way." Hey this guy is Canadian that's cool we walked back toward the camp and talked when we got back he took me to meet these 5 people Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and a girl my age Hazel.

That night I sat by the fire I finally had a home and I didn't intend on leaving. But there was only one thing was left still unanswered who was my godly parent. Just then A huge gust of wind blew by us next thing I knew the camp was covered with snow only the fire was still burning. Something was shining light blew over my head, and in my hand there was something in my hand. From across the fire the horse guy got down on his knees everyone else followed his example, the horse person then yelled "All Hail Harker North Son Of Khione Goddess of Snow!"


End file.
